Talk:Shaco/@comment-25368309-20150627145400
The only thing thats bigger than the amount of actual problematic champions in this game is the number of people hating on this champion because he's "frustrating" to play against since his mechanics are more focused on mindgames and annoyance than all the other champs that just kill people with big numbers. What do you expect from a champion that is a mix of The Joker and the Spy from Team Fortress 2? Mister Nice Guy that facerolls over you like most other champions that are considered "Outplay-Based-Pro"-Champions? I never got how the people can call champions like this guy or all sorts of poking or stealthing champions "un-fun to play against" while they praise all-in oneshot AD-Caster-Crap-Freelos without any chance to do something about it like Yasuo as the best contributions ever to this game. I think stuff like Riven or Lee Mains raging about never-seen sleeper champs like Karthus, Zilean or Viktor stomping them is what makes the community this bad, it's even worse than the 12 years olds... To actualy contribute something to the page in terms of the champion, my honest opinion on this champions abilities is as follows: Q: Deserves power shifting; too less cd on early ranks; too less mana costs on later ranks; (If his stealth and blink are too strong and should be "removed" (cos thats how balancing works), imagine yourself something like a Vayne without Tumble (Hint: The champ won't work anymore)) W: Needs late-game scaling in terms of damage and health; Way too high mana costs in late game on current standarts E: Only actual toxic (heh..) ability in his kit: Perma Slow, Point and click nuke with pathetic base damage and ridicolous scalings and the last RNG besides Crit in the Game -> Has to be reworked in some kind of way R: Old and buggy mechanic, could be updated; Quality of life changes (Leash Distance Indicator; Neutral-Monster Buffs Particle Effects etc.) Passive: Kind of boring, still strong -> should be reworked into something as cool as his other abilities, but still with backstab of course People crying about Shaco having too much global presence and soiling their pants because of it satisfies me as a Shaco Player since thats exactly what the champion is about. If thats too much presure to handle we can also remove the trademarks of all other champions if thats what the community wants. But since this community also wants Katarina Buffs I wouldn't even bother to listen to that. Shacos probelmatic parts of his kit are only based on the fact that this guys abilities are likely 7 years old and haven't been changed since then, because back then Riot didn't focus on giving their champions obvious counterplay. Everyone whining about how cringy his 150-HP boxes are or how he can dare to deal high damage with his basic attacks EVEN THOUGH he has one single AD scaling spell in his kit despite the average 3-4 Spells in every other AD Assassins Kit should really concentrate on getting rid of their bonus chromosome because I don't want to see this kind of attitude in any more of my games. Y'all are way too serious...